With the widespread use of electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet terminals, games for such electronic devices, in addition to those for home video game machines, are actively being developed. Among a number of games of various genres that are being developed, three-dimensional puzzle games have gained popularity recently, and numerous three-dimensional puzzle games are being developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-101677 discloses a game apparatus that runs a game using eight types of regular hexahedrons which are displayed as three-dimensional computer graphics. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-136049 discloses a puzzle game in which a puzzle is solved by arranging a plurality of displayed images and guessing the whole picture of an object that is present in virtual space.
Existing three-dimensional puzzle games have shortcomings in that their rules and operation are too complicated. For example, the game apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-101677 provides a puzzle game in which a plurality of regular hexahedrons having complex regularity are rotated, which is difficult to play. Similarly, in the puzzle game described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-136049, operations needed to play the puzzle game are complicated, and therefore, the puzzle game is also difficult to play.
Regarding games, such as existing three-dimensional puzzle games, for which players need to understand complicated rules or perform complicated operations, players may hesitate to start playing the games and tend to become tired of continuously playing the games. Accordingly, it is desired to implement a quick enjoyable three-dimensional game by simplifying rules and operation while maintaining the attractiveness of three-dimensional games.